The Silent Wolves
by WhiteFangTheLostMarauder
Summary: Marauder’s 7th year. After a tragic event over the summer Remus Lupin has been avoiding everyone, even his closest friends. What will James and Sirius find out? How can they help their poor werewolf friend? And what is the noise that they keep hearing fro


Summary: Marauder's 7th year. After a tragic event over the summer Remus Lupin has been avoiding everyone, even his closest friends. What will James and Sirius find out? How can they help their poor werewolf friend? And what is the noise that they keep hearing from the Room of Requirement?

Disclaimer: If only……:(

A/N: ok, this is my first fan-fic so please don't flame me, but constructive criticism is much appreciated. It's kind of short, but it's only the first chapter, hope you guys like it.

**The Silent Wolves**

**Why me?**

'_She's gone.'_

'_She really is gone.'_

'_Why her? Why not someone else? She didn't deserve this, any of this. They were after me! It should've been me! Why wasn't it me……'_

Remus Lupin sat in the back compartment of platform 9 and ¾ trying to forget what happened to him just a week before school started.

**Flashback**

Remus was sitting at the dinner table with his mother, talking about his next school year.

"Do you want to go to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get all of your things my little pup?" asked Mrs. Lupin.

Remus groaned at his nickname that his mother gave him when he was little. "Sure mum, sounds like a plan."

He was about to ask what time they should leave when someone knocked on the door.

Mrs. Lupin turned to the door with a questioning look.

"Now who could that be at this time of night?"

Watching his mother walk toward the door, Remus had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to stop his mother and tell her that this didn't feel right, but he stopped himself.

'_It's a week til the full moon, I'm just a little bit sick. Yeah, that's it.'_

Watching his mother open the door, Remus wished he had gone with that feeling cause the next thing he knew three men in dark robes had burst through the door.

One grabbed his mother and the other two were coming his way, wands raised and poised for attack.

Remus jumped on the table and reached into his pocket for his wand, but it wasn't there. He had left it on his nightstand thinking he wouldn't need it because he was home.

He looked at the robed men in front of him and then toward his bedroom door.

One of the men saw what he was looking at and laughed.

"What do you think you're doing little wolf?"

Remus froze. Only a few people knew of his lycanthropy and he was pretty sure that he had never told this person.

"How do you…"

"OH! We know all about you Mr. Lupin. More than you'll ever know."

'_This is impossible, how does he know about that, and what else does he know about me? I've got to get my wand and save my mother.'_

Gathering up all of his Gryffindor courage, he jumped off the table and ran toward his room.

Just as he was about to go through the door he heard one of the men yell.

"Stop him you idiot! OH never mind, have to do everything myself. _Stupefy!_"

Remus fell to the floor in a heap. It only took a few seconds for him to recover, '_being a werewolf has its perks' _he thoughtbut during those precious seconds the three men and his mother came into the room.

The man whom Remus had identified as the leader looked over him.

"Think you can run, can you? Well, since you've been a bad little wolf, trying to run away and all, I say it's time to dish out some punishment."

Remus shut his eyes waiting for the attack to come……….but it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes only to see the man walk toward his companion who still had hold of his mother.

Trying to hide his fear he asked "What are you doing?"

The man kept walking, until he was right in front of his mother. "Why, I'm just giving out the punishment, but you thought that it was going to be you that got it? Oh no, we have plans for you Mr. Lupin and I'm afraid that I have orders to not harm you."

Staring at the man with a confused look Remus didn't understand what he was going on about.

Until it hit him.

'_They have orders not to hurt me…………but what about my mother?'_

Laughing the man turned around to see the dawning look on Remus' face.

"That's right child. We can't hurt you, but that doesn't go for the same as your mother."

He looked into his mothers' eyes and saw fear. Fear for herself or fear for him, he did not know.

"Mother…….NO! GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A…"

"Now, now Mr. Lupin, I don't think your yelling would help your mothers' situation." sneering the man turned back around and raised his wand.

"Say bye, bye to mommy. _Crucio!_"

**End Flashback**

Remus could only remember fragments of what happened next.

_His mother being tortured until she could barely breathe_

_Dumbledore and Ministry Officials bursting into the room capturing the three men _

_The long week at St. Mungos until that fateful yesterday morning _

'_That's where she died……..the day before I had to leave her……….and now I'll never see her again.'_

"At least I got to talk to her one last time before she left me." He said barely above a whisper.

Right after he had said that the compartment door burst open to reveal his friends Sirius Black and James Potter.

Sirius plopped down next to Remus and smiled.

"What's up Moony? Did you miss us?"

Remus looked at him with a solemn face "Hey Sirius."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Come on Padfoot, be more understanding. It's his time of the month tonight."

Sirius looked over at James.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Moony, I completely forgot. Looks like it's time for the Marauders to have bit of fun. Speaking of which, where's Wormtail?"

"Don't you remember anything Padfoot? Pete's on a student exchange program." James answered with a knowing look.

"Very funny Prongs. Anyway, you should've been with us Remus. James and I were minding our own business, oh don't give me that look Prongs, ok fine, we were looking for our most favorite Slytherin in the whole wide world, Snivellus. Well, soon we found him talking to this Ravenclaw girl, so naturally James and I had to have some fun."

Sirius continued on with the story about how they had used a spell to make Snape say insulting things about the girl and quote 'just for kicks we made his pants fall down.'

Remus was getting sick and tired of their laughing. They laughed and laughed like they hadn't a care in the world.

_What is their problem? Can't they see that I'm not in the mood for this, that I just want be alone. I have to get out of here, just anywhere but here. _

Remus stated making his way toward the door when someone grabbed his arm.

He turned around to see Sirius with a smile on his face.

"Where're you going Moony?"

_Why is he smiling when my mother's dead! Gone! Never coming home from the store with a smile on her face, never again will she be there for me after a ruff transformation, never again will I get a letter from her that smells like home………………never again will I here her say 'I love you.'_

Very quietly he said "Get off me Sirius."

Sirius turned away from James with an even bigger grin if possible to look at Remus' stone cold face.

"What did you say Moony?"

Remus turned to Sirius with anger blazing in his eyes.

"I. Said. TO GET THE BLOODY HELL OFF ME!"

With that he ripped his arm out of Sirius' grasp and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him.

Sirius turned to James and said quietly "James….what's wrong with Remus?"

With a worried glance toward the door that their werewolf friend had just gone out of, James said almost as quiet as Sirius "I don't know Sirius, I really don't know."


End file.
